Restricted From Sight
by Colleen Hartline
Summary: A relationship that would shock the Wizarding World to it's core. Will the knowledge a first year Hufflepuff has shine light to this steamy romance? Rated MA; super spicy. SxH YAOI!


THIS IS A YAOI! If BL is not your gig please do not read!

This story is quite out of my norm. I have never been a big Snarry fan, but as of late I have had a change of heart. After seeing an adorable drawing of Harry lying of a couch with little Teddy laying asleep on his chest while Snape sits on the floor in front of them I was inspired to start writing this fanfiction.

(All rights belong to J.K. Rowling)

* * *

[Chapter One] THE RISK 

It was very early in the morning in the quiet village of Godric Hollow when Harry was abruptly awake by something heavy on his chest. He annoyingly struggled to shift underneath this weight. He peered through one of his half opened eyes not able to focus on anything without his glasses. He closed his eye again and signed. He felt the weight on him push down harder trying to apparently wake him. Harry opened both of his eyes now looking towards the curtains. The sun had not yet risen in the now dawning sky. He grumbled still half asleep.

"Stop it..." He murmured softly trying to roll over, but couldn't. "Haven't you had enough old man."  
"Not quiet." Harry heard the familiar jeering voice.

His eyes shot up with surprise. This voice did not come from above him, but at a distance.

"WAKE UP, HARRY!" Said an extremely excited voice.

It was his godson, Teddy Lupin. He was the one above him. He was the one causing this discomfort on his chest. Once Harry realized it was Teddy pushing on him he tried to focus on the figures in the darkened room. Snape stood fully dressed at the doorway of his bedroom and Teddy was still pushing on his chest with both of his small hands. Obviously trying to shake him awake for quite some time.

"Okay. I'm up, I'm up." He sigh quietly trying to muster the strength to get up. "Stop prodding me."

A snicker was heard from the doorway as Harry sat up in his bed. Even though it was dark and his vision was blurred without his glass he shot Snape a very nasty look.

"Come now." He continued to taunt. "Is that anyway to thank me for last night."  
"I'll give you thanks when a troll learns to waltz!" Harry spat venomously reaching for his glasses now.  
"Harry?" Teddy said to his godfather in a confusing voice. "I thought you liked Mr. Snape."

Harry places his glass on his face just as Snape's grin widened making him blush a dark shade of pink. He pursed his lips looking away from him and to his godson again.

"You don't need to worry yourself with such nonsense." His eyes flickered over to Snape as he turned and left the room.

Harry could smell the fireplace cooking something. Kreacher must have started breakfast. He yawned and pat Teddy on the top of his head. He godson smiled brightly up at him. He really did resemble his mother, Tonks. Though his hair was an obnoxiously bright shade of turquoise. His eyes reminded him of Lupin. Harry smiled back down at Teddy finally getting out of bed.

"Now that you've got me up shall we have breakfast? It smells like Kreacher has it nearly finished."

Harry followed Teddy downstairs and into the kitchen where Snape sat at the small rectangular wooden table reading the Daily Prophet. Teddy sat down next to Snape just as Kreacher brought over a bowl of porridge and placed it down in front of him.

The house-elf looked up at Harry. He did not smile, but his face was somehow kinder than it was when Kreacher was first transferred into his care. Harry had allowed Kreacher to keep the few trinkets he had collected from his previous residence at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place where the Black family lived. This was the only way he could convince the house-elf to leave the home he had lived in for decades and move with him to Godric Hollow. He of course could have simply ordered Kreacher to come, but Hermione went off on one of her many rants about the mistreatment of house-elves that Harry was forced to strike up a deal with his house-elf. On the one and only condition that he could not bring with him any of the portraits.

"Does master want coffee?" The house-elf asked in his gravelly voice.  
"Yes thank you, Kreacher."

Harry sat on the other side of Snape sheepishly daring to steal a glimpse at him. Snape flipped the page of the Daily Prophet giving Harry no notice at all. Harry then turned his attention back to his only godson.

"Is your truck all packed up?"  
"Yep!" Teddy beamed  
"You know the train doesn't come for a few more hours." He looking up at the clock on the wall. "You really didn't have to get up this early." Harry chuckled a little.

The sun was now beginning to peered over the horizon slowly shining brighter in the far distance. Kreacher reappeared next to Harry putting a mug in front of him and disappearing again to finish cooking breakfast.

"I'm just too excited! And-" He fell short.  
"And?" Snape repeated having glanced over top of the Daily Prophet at Teddy.

Teddy slightly rose his shoulders drooping his head a little playing with his porridge not looking at either of them.

"N- Nervous." He choked out looking embarrassed to say this out loud.  
"Tedd-" Harry began, but was cut off.  
"Ridiculous." Snape said sternly "There is no reason-"

Harry spoke over Snape.

"What I think Severus is trying to say..." Harry paused snapping a hard look at him, but Snape looked uninterested returning to his paper.  
"Everyone will of course feel the same. I know I was both excited and nervous on my first day at Hogwarts. You will be fine Teddy." Harry gave him a warm smile.

Hearing this seemed to settle his nerve a little and Teddy began eating his breakfast now. Kreacher returned again with the remainder of his cooking and then bowed his head leaving them to eat in peace.

"Besides" Harry continued "You already know some of your Professors."  
"Your right, thanks Harry." He returned to his previously jovial mood eating the reminisce of porridge still inside his bowl and reaching for jammed toast.

Snape said nothing more. He merely continued to occasionally flip through the pages of the Daily Prophet and the remainder of breakfast was left to silence.

After breakfast Harry asked Teddy to shower and change for the day ahead. He jumped to his feet without hesitation and ran back upstairs. The air was rather tense now. Harry was not able to read Snape and why he was behaving colder than usual towards him. Harry frowned deeply now staring at him.

"You can stop pretending to read the Daily Prophet now." He puffed beginning to tap his foot on the ground very agitated.

Snape said nothing. Which only push his anger further to his boiling point and at the moment it was about to boil Kreacher came back into the kitchen.

"Kreacher leave the room!" He shouted without so much as a glance to the house-elf.  
"My apologies, master." He bowed vanishing from sight.

Harry sprung to his feet slamming his fists down to the wooden table. He began to shake with frustration. Why is he ignoring me? What could I have possibly done now? His thoughts were swimming in every which way.

"Quiet." Snape said dismissing him from behind his paper. "You'll alert the boy." He spoke with such natural coldness.

Harry ripped the Daily Prophet from Snape's hand and threw it across the room. It fluttered apart falling down in all different directions before laying on the ground. He stared now at Snape who wore a pained expression. Harry stopped. This wasn't the face he was expecting to met on the other side of the paper.

"Sev-"

Before Harry could say his full name Snape had move so abruptly that the chair he sat in screeched against the floor toppling over. Harry felt the warmth of his arms around his body hugging him tightly. Pulling him so closely to his body and baring his face into Harry's shoulder. Harry was at a complete lose for words. What's gotten into him? Snape drew in a deep breathe then sighed.

"Harry..." His voice was piercing.  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked very confused.

This was quiet odd even for Snape. He was never quite a touchy feely type. More of a twisted sex craved monster. Harry returned the hug wrapping his own arms around Snape now. This seemed to snap him back to reality. Snape released Harry and moved back from him turning to the chair he had knocked over. He put it back up right and did not make eye contact with Harry. Without another word he moved around the table to leave the room.

"Impedimenta!" Harry called out from behind Snape.

This forced him to stop dead in his tracks. Harry's wand was held tightly in his hand and out stretched in front of his chest now.

"You're not going anywhere. Not until you explain yourself, Severus." Harry said through gritted teeth.  
Snape side glanced. "Let us not play these foolish games, Potter. You know as well as I, that you can not out duel me."  
"Potter?" Harry spat back with disgust. He was shaking again. "What's the matter with you?"

Again Snape said nothing. Calling Harry by his surname wasn't exactly abnormal. This was actually quiet common. He only continued it's use in public settings. When they were alone though or in this house Snape never used it. Harry began to lose focus and his charm started to weaken. Snape was able to reach for his own wand now and turned pointing it at Harry. The two starred at one another for a moment. It was true. Snape had always beaten Harry whenever they play dueled. Harry broke their eye contact and lowered his wand.

"I just don't understand why you can't tell me what's wrong." Harry muttered to his own feet feeling stupid. Like he was back at Hogwarts and Snape was still his teacher making him feel like an idiot all over again.

Snape could sense his inner struggle without usage of Occlumency. It was written all over Harry's sullen face. He put his wand make in his robes and beckoned for Harry to come to him. Harry glance up to this movement of Snape's hand in midair. He did not move.

"Come here."

Without a second thought Harry obeyed. His feet moved on their own until he was directly in front of Snape now. Even though Harry was well into his late 20's Snape was still a head taller than him. His dark eyes peering down at him as if they were trying to hypnotize him. Snape curled his out stretched arm around Harry's shoulders pulling him back into a warm embrace.

"I shouldn't have called you that. Not when it's just us like this.

Snape brought his other arm to Harry's waist and coiled it around his middle. This time Harry did not return the embrace. Fearing he would be pushed away again. He just stood there like an idiot with his hands at his sides trying not to shake.

"There is a lot on my mind and I am taking it unfairly out on you."  
"Like what?"  
Snape hesitated. "I can't deny the concerns I have that your godson will be at Hogwarts now." He paused briefly "With me."  
"So?" Harry snorted. "You can't be serious."  
"He knows, the boy."  
"I know that."

Harry allowed his forehead to met the center of Snape's chest. He was honestly worried about Teddy? No. He was worried about what Teddy knows.

"I want to wipe his memories." He told Harry.

Harry jerked his head back from Snape's chest gaping up at him.

"No! Absolutely not."  
"Just of us." He rebounded.  
"NO!" Harry repeated.  
"If he tells-"  
"He won't!"  
"You can not know what an eleven year old child will be capable of among their peers." He loosed his grip around Harry. "You of all people should know that."  
"I don't care what I did." He said flatly wiggling out of Snape's arms now. "You are not messing with his mind Severus!"

There was a scuffle at the doorway. Both Harry and Snape turned to see Teddy standing there unsure of what he might have just heard. Harry moved around Snape and walked towards his godson.

"Teddy" Harry said a little too cheerfully.  
"I- I won't tell anyone M- Mr. Snape." He was visibly mortified.

It was apparent now that Teddy heard far more than Harry had hoped he did. Snape now turned to face Teddy as well, but did not say anything. He looked over to Harry who returned a 'be nice' look to him before speaking.

"Professor Snape." He retorted. "For your sake boy, you had better hope that you don't." 

* * *

I'm really not quite sure where I want to take this from here yet. I have a few plot lines already outline, but it's connecting them that is the trouble. I should HOPEFULLY have chapter two up later on today. :p


End file.
